


Please don't let me be misunderstood

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Depression, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Please don't let me be misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Title is from the song by The Animals -> Please don't let me be misunderstood

Znal Ondru v depresi, dokázal poznat, že se jedna z nich blíží, ale tentokrát… tentokrát ani on sám nevěděl, co si se svým přítelem počít. Dovezl ho před barák, ale když viděl, že se Ondra topí v myšlenkách a nemá v úmyslu vystoupit, rozhodl se vylézt z auta a prostě z něj mladšího muže vytáhnout. Ano, o to se pokusil, ale jen co na něj sáhnul, Ondra se vymrštil, div se nerozsekal o kapotu a obrubník, načež na Igora hleděl, jako by mu snad vážně ublížil.

 

Igor mu pohled trpělivě oplácel, neměl se zač omlouvat, a tak, když Ondra vylovil klíče od bytu, zavřel za sebou auto a raději se šel přesvědčit, že Ondra do bytu dorazí. Mlčky přihlížel tomu, jak se mladšímu muži třese ruka, nemohl se trefit ani do klíčové dírky, následoval vodopád nadávek, než se konečně dostali do vchodu. Totéž se o něco kratší dobu opakovalo u dalších dveří. Ondru ani nenapadlo, aby je za sebou zabouchnul, čekal, že Igor za ním půjde a snad ho i uloží do postele.

 

To ale Igor v plánu neměl, respektive ne okamžitě. Mrknul na hodiny a rozhodl se, že když už tady je, tak dohlídne i na další věci, které Ondra bez pochyb ve svém stavu zanedbával. Takže zatímco se Ondra rozvalil na pohovce, ruku přes oči, přičemž z něj vyloženě čišelo nepřátelství, Igor ze sebe co nejtišeji sundal bundu, odložil boty a jal se prozkoumat kuchyň. Kupodivu toho našel docela dost, ale jelikož jakž takž znal Ondrovy chutě, tak věděl, že nemá smysl pro něj něco moc vymýšlet. Prostě hrábnul po špagetách a pár surovinách, které by k nim mohl podávat.

 

Za dvacet minut měl hotovo, položil dva talíře na stůl, a jen co na ně naložil pokrm, měl v úmyslu Ondru zavolat, toho ale nejspíše vůně dovedla sama, jelikož se objevil ve dveřích kuchyně s mlsným výrazem. Igorovi však nevěnoval ani pohled, místo toho si sedl a než starší muž vůbec uchopil vidličku, měl polovinu v sobě. Igor se neubránil drobnému úsměvu, že alespoň apetit má Ondra poměrně zdravý, a během jídla jej neustále avšak poměrně decentně sledoval.

 

Jakmile v něm zmizelo i poslední sousto, tiše poděkoval a zmizel znovu v obývacím pokoji, nejspíše opět na gauč. Igor umyl nádobí a zaváhal, jestli má raději vypadnout a nechat Ondru samotného, nebo se držet původního plánu, že se o něj postará. Zadumaně se posadil do křesla, pohled upřený na svého přítele, jenž se nacházel ve schoulené pozici, kolena přitisknutá k hrudníku. A pak vzhlédl.

 

Staršího muže vyloženě šokovalo, jakým způsobem se na něj díval. Čekal by, že ho jídlem snad trochu uklidnil, ale výraz modrých očí byl doslova šílený, divoký… Igor začínal pochybovat o tom, zda se o něj má bát nebo se HO bát. Polknul, ale jinak se na sobě snažil nic nedát znát, byl to přeci jen Ondra, který by mu nikdy-

 

Myšlenka svyšuměla do ztracena, když se Ondra během mrknutí oka postavil, dlaně sevřené v pěsti. Igor se vymrštil ze sedu a instinktivně se pozpátku vydal směrem ke dveřím. Bylo to zcela automatické, protože v nitru moc dobře věděl, že jeho přítel jej nepraští, v tom jeho pohledu bylo něco jiného než jen vztek…

 

Cítil z něj agresivitu, chuť si někoho podmanit, být dominantní… což o to, na to byl Igor zvyklý, ale byl upřímně vyděšený a možná i naštvaný. Nelíbilo se mu, že si chce Ondra svou depresi, a bůhví co ho ještě žralo, vylívat na něm.

 

Ovšem zatímco se k němu Ondra blížil a on sám couval, narazil zády na zeď, čehož mladší muž beze zbytku využil. Dostal se až k němu, dech zrychlený, Igorova maska netečnosti brala za své. Chvěl se, ale jakmile se k němu přitisklo druhé tělo, tak už si nebyl jistý, zda potlačovaným strachem nebo počínajícím vzrušením. Měl rád… bože můj, miloval, když byl Ondra dominantní, když si ho vzal, jak a kde zrovna chtěl, ale… nikdy v tom nebyl ten opravdový vztek, nikdy v tom nebyla opravdová chuť tomu druhému ublížit.

 

A právě z té změny situace měl Igor nesmírné obavy, jež nabyly takových rozměrů, že své vzrušené cele ovládl, chytil Ondru za ramena a donutil jej alespoň o krok ustoupit, jeho přítel však ve svém rozpoložení nezareagoval úplně… standardně. Místo toho, aby si vyslechl, co po něm Igor chce, přesunul dlaně z jeho boků na jeho hrudník, pevně sevřel mikinu a držel jej, jako by se chystal k ráně pěstí.

 

Igor si to uvědomil, ale stále si byl jistý, byť už ne tolik jako prve, že ho Ondra nepraští, jen si jeho obličej přitáhl blíže ke svému, zblízka si zírali do očí, Ondrův dech zrychlený, sem tam doplněn o syčivý zvuk, jak mu vzduch procházel skrze zatnuté zuby, Igorovi se z hlavy vytrácely veškeré myšlenky, když viděl ten hlad v modrých očích, jak strašně moc ho mladší muž chce… věděl, že to bude jiné než dřív, věděl, že tentokrát Ondra nebude brát ohled na nic, že potřebuje někoho donutit trpět, aby…

 

Igor polknul a pomalu nechal své ruce sklouznou na Ondrova záda ve vyjádření váhavého souhlasu.

 

…aby netrpěl sám.

 

Pořád se chtěl bránit, chtěl ho poslat do prdele, není přece jen někdo, na kom by měl právo si vybíjet zlost, vnitřně ho to žralo, jenže tady nešlo o to, že by mu Ondra nadával nebo ho jednoduše napadl. Tady šlo o sex. O agresivní, zvířecí sex, který bude bolet.

 

Čemuž Igor neměl v povaze vzdorovat.

 

"Potřebuju tě," pronesl Ondra téměř neslyšně, nos přitisknutý na nos, Igorovi se točila hlava, když na sebe hleděli z takové blízky, navíc ten hlas, tichý, touhou vibrující… vnímal, že se mladší muž třese, možná potřebou, možná vztekem, možná čímkoliv jiným, čemu nerozuměl, ale jestli mu tímhle může pomoct… vnitřně se obrnil, proti tomu, co by se mohlo stát, a podvolil se. Podvolil se vlastní touze být podmaněn, podvolil se, stačilo jen, aby nechal své paže mírně klesnout, aby se přestal snažit dostat z Ondrova sevření.

 

Stačilo, aby pokorně zavřel oči, a octl se opět natisknut na stěnu, tvrdé, nesmlouvané rty na svých, nejprve jen poslušně držel, ale bylo mu jasné, že úplnou pasivitou by všechno jen pokazil. Proto se do polibku zapojil, vycházel Ondrovým ústům vstříc, chňapal po něm, ačkoliv za každý byť jen nepatrný projev dominance si vysloužil kousnutí, když pak sjel dlaněmi z Ondrových zad na jeho zadek, jeho boky byly sevřeny jako ve svěráku, mezi nohy se mu vecpalo stehno a přitisklo se mu ke slabinám, do nichž se už od prvního polibku nenávratně hrnula krev. Igor tenhle pohyb úplně nečekal, prozatím proti rozkroku jen mírně vnímal, že se Ondrovi v kalhotách něco hýbe, ale teď…

 

Zafuněl, jakmile se mu na nabíhající erekci razantně přitiskla noha, Ondra mu jazykem vniknul do úst, temenem narazil do stěny, jak zvrátil hlavu, aby mu umožnil co nejlepší přístup do… kamkoliv. Nebýt měkkosti mikiny, tvrdá zeď by jej tlačila do zad, jak moc se o něj Ondra hrudníkem opíral, stejně tak pevně držel jeho boky, stehno vražené do slabin.

 

Igor mu zasténal do úst s pocitem, že je plně v Ondrově moci, že se nemůže ani hnout, nemohl se ani třít, ačkoliv to nutně potřeboval, už byl úplně vzrušený, jen ty polibky, ta agresivita, s jakou se k němu Ondra choval… Slyšel se kňučet, když opět pocítil zuby na svých rtech, neměl ponětí, zda se tohle ještě dá považovat za polibek, vnímal spíše jen Ondrovy zuby a vzápětí jazyk, než cokoliv jiného, zachvěl se, jakmile se pak Ondra odtáhnul a vlhké rty mu ovanul chladný vzduch, instinktivně si přejel jazykem přes místa, jež pálila nejvíce a místo zasyknutí jen přivřel bůhví kdy dokořán otevřené oči.

 

Ten škodolibý úsměv, jaký mu Ondra věnoval, ty ďábelský jiskry v očích… Tvrdnul pořád víc a víc a Ondra ho držel na místě, neměl šanci boky pohnout, i kdyby se sebevíc snažil, byl mu vydaný na milost a… a sakra na tom ujížděl.

 

Jen roztřeseně dýchal ve chvíli, kdy se k němu Ondra opět sklonil, ale nyní se věnoval jemné kůži na krku, s čím se Igor neubránil dalšímu zakňučení, jež bylo následováno překvapeným povzdechem, jelikož stehno z jeho rozkroku zmizelo, podobně se mu přestaly nehty zarývat do boků, místo toho ucítil pohyb na zipu a knoflíku kalhot, jež mu byly vzápětí staženy níže a přes spodní prádlo mu Ondra dopřál pár doteků, Igor přes vlastní hlasité funění slyšel, jak se Ondra uchechtl, vzápětí jej kousnul do krku a Igor vyšel jeho ruce vstříc.

 

Igor si už myslel, že mu Ondra sundá mikinu, když jej znovu chytil v oblasti boků, místo toho se ale octl zbaven horkých úst a následně k nim byl zády, jen tak tak před sebe stihl dát ruce a o stěnu se opřít, spodní prádlo měl rázem pod zadkem a na zádech natisknuté druhé tělo, Ondrovy rty za ouškem.

 

"Vezmu si tě, hned," zavrněl, Igor automaticky roztáhl nohy, co mu to oblečení dovolovalo, načež se mu zadrhnul dech v hrdle a věděl, že se mu zrudly tváře, protože… "Hmm, mám vážně rád, jak povolný umíš být…"

 

Protože byl sakra nadržený, až si ho Ondra vezme, protože Ondra věděl, jak moc to chce… Cítil, jak se mu široké ruce dostávají pod mikinu i triko, kroužily po bříšku a tiskly si jej co nejvíce proti tělu za ním, neměl tušení, kdy se i on stihnul svléknout, jelikož mu z hrdla unikl sten, když mu přesně mezi půlky zapadlo Ondrovo vzrušení.

 

"Bude to bolet," projela jím ta Ondrou vyslovená myšlenka jako blesk, mísila v sobě strach a chtíč, hlad po pocitu mít Ondru v sobě, bolestivě v sobě… paže se kolem něj sevřely, a zastřený hlas se lámal pod vlivem emocí, "ale stačí jedno slovo, Igi, najdu něco… někde…"

 

Igor, opíraje s čelo o zeď, se otřel spodní části těla o Ondrovu, zažehnutý oheň jen zaplál, když uslyšel Ondrův tichý sten, během vteřin přemístil dlaň na jeho zadek a přitiskl si jej co nejvíce k sobě.

 

"Miluju tě," vydechl a snad i úlevný pocit se mu rozšířil nitrem, když Ondra jen zavrčel a ani se nepohnul, nechtěl, aby kamkoliv chodil, a i proto neměl ponětí, jestli ve chvíli, kdy se prsty jedné Ondrovy dlaně znovu zabodly do boku a pomocí druhé se do něj pomalu zasouval, je ta bolest nepříjemná, nebo jestli ji nutně musel mít…

 

Nechal se naplnit, roztáhnout, tiše funěl, snaže se uvolnit, Ondra jej nyní konejšivě hladil po bříšku, slyšel jeho hlas, třesoucí se hlas, cítil něžný polibek na krku…

 

"Taky tě miluju," rozeznal konečně v toku slov, načež se v něm Ondra octl celý. Igorovi bylo jasné, že bez lubrikace to ani pro něj není extra jednoduché, ale… stiskl jej v sobě a dle Ondrova zvuku tušil, že brzy jim to něco usnadní, jeho přítel se povytáhl a pomalu znovu pronikl, Igor stále vnímal ty ostré jiskry bolesti, jež se s každým dalším pohybem více a slévaly se slastí, a úplně jinou bolestí, nebo spíše frustrací jelikož Ondrova dlaň neměl v úmyslu se věnovat jeho erekci, ale namířila si to o poznání výše.

 

Igor se úplně roztřásl, když do něj Ondra přirazil s nečekanou razancí, navíc mu prsty surově stiskl bradavku, jednu dlaň opět na jeho boku… zmocnil se jej pocit absolutní bezmoci, podrobení, Ondrovy výpady se stály rychlejšími a brutálnějšími, už na něj vůbec nebral ohled, stále Igorovi způsoboval určitou bolest, ale ten věděl, že už ho to vůbec nezajímá…

 

Bral si jej bezohledně, přesně tak, jak Igor čekal, jak se mu nabídl, jak to sám chtěl. Držel, nechal se mrdat, nechal se nutit sténat slastí a bolestí zároveň, chvěl se, bylo mu v mikině neskutečné horko a ty prsty, drtící jeho bradavku, vystřelovaly ostré výboje do celého těla, ty nejintenzivnější však stejně končily v jeho slabinách, potřeboval dotek, prahnul po něm, po uvolnění, jelikož napětí, hromadící se v něm, jej přivádělo k šílenství.

 

K uším mu jako by z dálky doléhaly vlastní zlomené steny, jeden za druhým, nebyl schopen je kontrolovat, zvládal jen jediné, jen svírat Ondrův zadek, nutit jej, aby ho šukal co nejtvrději, bezohledně, surově, rozeznal i Ondrovy vzdechy, jeho funění, kdesi v hloubi mysli mu prolétla myšlenka, že svého přítele vážně miluje i v situaci, kdy je agresivní, dominantní, kdy mu ubližuje…

 

Nehty prstů na jeho hrudi obzvláště silně stiskly, zasyčel skrze zatnuté zuby, načež hlasitě zasténal a prudce škubnul boky, když na erekci ucítil ruku, Ondra jej uspokojoval, jeho přírazy neustávaly, naopak se zrychlovaly, Igor tušil, že už je hodně blízko… že oba jsou strašně blízko.

 

Klepal se, myslel už jen na to, jak perfektní tohle je, Ondrovy zuby na krku…

 

"Ondro!" zařval na celý byt, bylo mu fuk, jak moc silně svírá Ondrův zadek, bylo mu jedno úplně všechno, cele jej pohltil ten pocit, že už to nemůže zastavit, že ho Ondra dovedl k orgasmu… stiskl jej v sobě, když mu tělem projela slast tak nádherná, dech beroucí… jen se ještě více přitisknul ke svému příteli a vyvrcholil s očima pevně semknutýma a pootevřenými ústy na stěnu před sebou, na Ondrovu ruku… posledních pár kapek se dostalo ven ještě za hrdelního zavrčení, jež vydal Ondra, stále se zuby zatnutými do Igorova krku.

 

Hučení v uších vystřídalo ticho, rušené jen dvěma hlasitými oddechováními, a zašustěním mikiny, když pod ni Ondra vsunul obě ruce, drže tak Igora v objetí.

 

Starší muž vstřebával zážitek, nemyslel na nic, krve by se v něm ale na moment nedořezal, když si uvědomil, co se děje. Ondra se třásl, arytmicky, ale zcela signifikantně. Než Igor stačil jakkoliv zareagovat, jeho přítel jej pustil, načež se roztřeseně začal oblékat, a tak Igor učinil totéž. Nejprve měl sice chuť dát si sprchu a třeba nechat Ondru o samotě, možná by to ocenil, ale pak…

 

Postarám se o něj.

 

S opět zapnutými kalhoty se na mladšího může zadíval, ten k němu vzápětí zvedl tvář, kdoví, zda se za své slzy nestyděl nebo chtěl, aby Igor věděl, že asi neměl v úmyslu, aby to zašlo až tak daleko, jenže… Igor to prostě vzal.

 

Bylo mu jasné, že to bude mít následky, tedy především na jeho těle, ale sakra, vždyť se mu to líbilo. Neváhal, uzavřel prostor mezi nimi a pomalu, téměř něžně Ondru objal kolem pasu, samotného jej zas a znovu u srdce zasáhlo, když ucítil ruce, obmotávající se kolem jeho krku a tvář, která se s důvěrou otřela o tu jeho. Držel svého přítele, jen ho držel, funěl mu do vlasů a doufal, že mu poskytuje přesně to, co nyní potřebuje. Podporu, útěchu, lásku…

 

Třásl se mu v náručí, vzlyky slyšitelné, nedržel se zpět, Igor vniknul prsty do kaštanových vlasů, zpocených, ale pro něj stejně krásně vonících… Ondrou… Slova nebyla potřeba, ačkoliv Igor stoprocentně nevěděl, co se v Ondrovi děje, jen… chápal.

 

Trpělivě vyčkával, než se Ondra uklidní, pak jej pustil ze svých paží a koutek rtů se mu zvlnil směrem vzhůru, když v modrých očích, ač zarudlých, spatřil ten cit a vůbec život, jaký v nich poslední dobou postrádal. Že by Ondra k zahnání deprese potřeboval pořádně tvrdě ojet svého přítele?

 

Igor tu myšlenku uložil do paměti a s podivně spokojeným hřejivým teplem v hrudi přijal jemný polibek, netrvající snad ani deset vteřin, načež byl uchopen za ruku a doveden do ložnice, modré oči se celou cestu vpíjely do těch jeho, nádherné, upřímné, kdyby byl poeta, tak zbavené černých bouřkových mraků a čisté jako azurové nebe. Ono to vlastně sedělo, pomyslel si a ačkoliv sprcha byla stále lákavá, mnohem raději si vlezl do postele a opět se nechal tisknout v náručí.

 

Vdechoval Ondrovu vůni, když si na něm ustlal, držel ho, dodával mu pocit bezpečí… byl tady pro něj, stejně jako Ondra pro něj samotného.


End file.
